Dave B. Mitchell
Dave B. Mitchell (born July 25, 1969 in Tullahoma, Tennessee, USA) is an American voice actor and musician. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - Clayface/Basil Karlo *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Clayface/Basil Karlo *Bling (2016) - Boxer, Police01 *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Hexiciah Steam *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Shocktrooper *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) - Bearded Longshoreman (Gus) 'Movies' *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - 1st Commercial Guy 'Shorts' *Avery Matthews (2009) - Mr. McBridge 'TV Specials' *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Codatorta *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Codatorta *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Codatorta Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Watt-R-Boys *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Dead Island: Riptide (2013) - Trevor *Deadpool (2013) - Clone 1, Clone Boss, Phaser *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar Kartz (2009) - B.O.B. *Fallout 4 (2015) - Male Gunners, Mr. Gutsy *Fuse (2013) - William Fable *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Stalker *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Police Officer 1, Russian Bully 2 *Karateka (2012) - Brute *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Grim Onwig, Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Orc Walla *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Project Spark (2014) - Karlsnor *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Announcer, Thug#1 *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Sharpfin *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Sharpfin *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Sharpfin *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Chopper *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *Titanfall (2014) - Bish *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Ability Vendor, Bosun Octog, Brother Calidor, Krogg, Moldwood Overlord Skash, Shaman Tugga, Toric Antevian *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - BSAA *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Garigliano *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Rapacci Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2016. Category:American Voice Actors